Tales Of the Heart
by xScarlettDesirex
Summary: Yes, I've been tagged into the silly game that is taking over FF. Here's my rendition of Jake and Miley's relationship through ten songs. JILEY all the way .


A/N: So I've been "tagged" by Wolfwhisperer (aka, Wendy) and am doing this whole 10 Oneshots for your favorite couple thingy. I chose Jiley 'cause they're awesome. And better than the stupid Jonas Brothers. Ha.

**Here are the rules. Play your whole song list on your iPod/MP3 player, and the first ten songs you hear are the ones you write a song fic or one shot about. You can't skip songs you don't like or that don't work, and you can only write from the beginning to the end of the song.**

Uh, I don't really know that many authors, so I'm just gonna tag who ever the hell wants to do this thing. It's quite a challenge, but it's actually a pretty fun and interesting experience. Enjoy :)**  
**

* * *

**The Fear You Won't Fall – Joshua Radin**

Jake looked over at Miley, watching her as the breeze blew wisps of her hair around her face. As she stared into the horizon, Jake knew she was the most beautiful person in the world, inside and out, and he needed to tell her as soon as possible just how strongly he felt for her.

He was in love with her. That's all there was to it.

He'd never felt that way for anyone before and he didn't know how to say it. It was so hard for him to open his mouth and scream out, "Miley Stewart, I Love You!" Why couldn't he just tell her how he felt?

Because he was afraid she wouldn't feel the same way.

**Santa Monica – Everclear**

Miley Stewart was sick and tired of her damn 'friend with benefits' and his stupid acting. He was always leaving her to go shoot a movie, sometimes even calling for a break so that he wouldn't feel bad or responsible if anything were to happen during his trips. She was done with his games and she wanted him to just take the initiative and become exclusive with her.

Maybe they could go live together somewhere nice once he finally got the guts to ask her out for real. Maybe they could go live in Santa Monica…

**It's Not Over – Daughtry**

Ever since he and Miley broke up all those months ago, Jake couldn't stop thinking about her and what they could have been if he hadn't been such an asshole and just acted like his normal self. Sure, he could be full of himself sometimes, but he knew he took it too far during their short relationship. He only wanted to impress her, and instead he screwed the whole thing up.

He knew it couldn't be over – not for good. There was something there, something between them that no one could truly explain. It was as if they were meant for each other, and he'd be damned if he was going to let it get away. He wasn't going to give up. He was going to march right up to her, tell her how he feels, and he was going to do it right.

"It's not over, Miley," he whispered quietly to himself, "It's not over."

**Open Your Eyes – Snow Patrol**

Miley sat on her balcony, strumming her guitar in quick, short strokes. She watched the clouds, blinking a few times when she saw a cloud in the shape of her secret crush, Jake Ryan. She sighed when she saw that the cloud wasn't actually shaped that way, mentally slapping herself for being so lovesick and muttering under her breath.

"This is getting ridiculous – now I'm seeing him in the shape of clouds..."

God, why couldn't he just open his eyes and see that she was head over heels for the boy? She knew he wasn't always the brightest bulb, but she thought the signs were so obvious. How could he not see the way her heart fluttered when he walked by, or hear the blissful sigh that escaped her lips whenever she saw him? She sighed once more and stared off into the horizon, continuously strumming her trusty guitar.

"Why can't you open your eyes, Jake?" she whispered, never knowing that the subject of her thoughts was listening down below.

**If You Were Gay – Avenue Q**

Jake was sitting on the porch outside the beach house he was sharing with Oliver for the summer, when the house's other occupant approached him.

"Dude, you'll never believe what happened to me today! Some guy was hitting on me, and I think he thought I was gay…" Jake cocked an eyebrow at him.

"And you're telling me this because…?" Oliver shrugged his shoulders and gave him an innocent look.

"Well, I thought you might be interested or something. You know, he wasn't so bad looking…" Jake gaped at him, wondering if Oliver was being serious.

"Are you telling me that you think I'm _gay_?!" Oliver looked away guiltily.

"If the glove fits…" Outraged, Jake stood up from his chair and stalked over to Oliver, jabbing a finger into his chest.

"_I AM NOT GAY!_" Oliver threw his hands in front of him and backed up.

"Hey hey, no need to get defensive…it's ok to admit it. I'd admit it if I were gay," at Jake's pointed look, Oliver threw him a nasty glare, "Which I'm not!" Jake narrowed his eyes at Oliver.

"Fine, I'll prove to you that I'm not gay."

Looking around, he spotted Miley and Lily approaching the beach house and smirked. As the two girls stepped onto the porch, Jake grabbed the first one he saw and slammed his lips onto hers. Wide eyed, the girl stood still for a few moments before returning the kiss. Breaking apart, Jake looked down to see that the girl he kissed was in fact Miley and he grinned happily.

"God, I'm really glad I'm not gay…" And with that, he claimed her lips once more.

**Show Me The Money – Petey Pablo**

The club was throbbing with excitement as the music pounded through the speakers. Bodies gyrated on the dance floor, moving to the loud beat that echoed off the walls and through their souls. Jake was sitting at the bar, watching the dancers on the floor, when he spotted her. Her chocolate hair whipped her face as she moved gracefully to the beat, her long legs bending as she undulated her hips. Her smooth skin glistened from the sheen of sweat coating it, showing that she'd been dancing for quite some time.

Jake swirled his drink as he continued to watch her, contemplating whether or not to approach her. She was constantly shooting guys down, so his chances of winning her over were slim-to-none. He grinned when her blue eyes locked onto his green ones and she beckoned him over with a finger.

Looks like his chances just soared to one hundred percent.

**T.N.T – AC/DC**

Miley wiggled her hips as she dusted off the mantelpiece, humming softly to the oldie song playing through the speakers of her townhouse. She bounced from item to item, dusting each one briefly as she belted out the song's chorus.

"T.N.T, I'm dynamite!"

"Why yes, yes you are."

Miley whipped around to see her husband, Jake, grinning at her from the doorway, still dressed in his suit that he'd worn to the production meeting that morning. She laughed and dropped the duster on the couch as she made her way over to him, kissing him chastely on the lips. Her lip curled into a devious grin and she pulled him toward their bedroom by his tie.

"How about I show you just how dynamite I am…"

**Something There – Beauty and the Beast**

Miley peered at Jake Ryan from the corner of her eye, wondering when he had suddenly become such a wonderful person. He used to be so arrogant and self-centered, but now…now she had to re-evaluate him completely. His golden hair framed his angular face beautifully, making him appear very mature and handsome. He spoke politely to everyone and never talked about himself anymore. Miley wondered why she'd never bothered to take a second look at the boy, but now, as her heart started fluttering at an alarming rate when he turned to look at her, she wondered if there may be some feelings for him that weren't there before.

**I Don't Wanna Be In Love – Good Charlotte**

"I can't stand that annoying asshole any longer…" she muttered under her breath as she entered the club. She was looking for a distraction – hopefully a very well groomed, handsome distraction – that she could use to take her mind off of her suffocating boyfriend. She approached the bar and paid for a drink, downing it quickly to get the buzz that usually helped her loosen up. She scanned the club, skimming over the unattractive males leering at her. Her eyes landed on a tall, handsome blonde and she made her way over to him, the alcohol already fogging her inhibitions.

Tapping him on the shoulder, she asked him to dance and, when he accepted, quickly pulled him onto the dance floor. As they swayed to the pounding music, she ground her hips into his, attempting to get him in the mood. When she felt his arousal pressing into her, she turned in his arms and whispered in his ear.

"Let's get out of here." His piercing green eyes locked with her blue ones and the breath flew from her lungs.

"I'm warning you now – I'm not looking for love." She smirked and began pulling him to the exit, not bothering to let him explain any further.

"That's funny – neither am I."

**The Scientist – Coldplay**

As he boarded the plane and looked back at his waving girlfriend, Jake Ryan couldn't help but wish things were different. He wished he wasn't leaving yet again. He wished his relationship with Miley was the way it used to be. He wished he could start everything over – start clean.

No one said his life was going to be easy, but they never said it'd be this hard either. He thought this acting thing wouldn't be too difficult – shoot for a few months and then come back home. Apparently, that's not how it worked. He had to go to premieres and meetings and signings and all sorts of stupid shit he didn't want to go to. He was away from Miley all the time and it was killing him inside. It seemed like every time he left, it was getting easier and easier to say goodbye, and that was _not_ a good thing.

Sitting on the plane, he came to a decision – one that would change his whole life. He wasn't going to do this anymore, not for a while at least. Some time off would do him some good and he was going to rekindle things with Miley before it was too late.

He just hoped she would be there when he came home, waiting for him like she always did.

* * *

A/N part 2: HA! Wow I suck. Yeah, so I really can't write stories on the fly (as you can see), but I tried my best gosh darn it! But yeah, I wouldn't blame you or be surprised if you didn't review. Hell, I wouldn't lol. Check out my profile (it's been renovated!) to see updates about **Dance With Me**, as well as a very nice little surprise for you all!

OOOH, by the way, there's a rumor going around that an HM fanfic award site is being set up, so spread the word around! There are supposedly going to be awards in all sorts of categories, so start thinking of fics you want to nominate!


End file.
